


Age of Romanogers

by SchatziUniverse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Adaline!AU, F/M, Romanogers AU, Several names would come up as their disguise(s), Soulmate Things, Steve & Natasha couldn't aging, tiny!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchatziUniverse/pseuds/SchatziUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on movie--Age of Adaline (2015).<br/>In 1944, tiny!Steve was signed for Rebirth Project but at first the serum didn't work as his wish. He was so upset when he drove back to his parents' cottage. But, suddenly he felt light-headed and caused his car fell into the river. Natasha who also passed the same way with him was tried to help him. But, when she reached his hand a bolt of lightning struck the vehicle, discharging half a billion volts of electricity and producing 60,000 amperes of current. Its effect was threshold. First, was the charge defibrillated Steve’s heart whose also was hand-in-hand with Natasha. Second, he was jolted out and causing him to draw his first breath in 2 minutes and realized his serum already worked on him and caused his body changed into (too much) better shape. He realized that someone had tried to help him, so he diving back but couldn’t found the person’s body who tried to help him (Natasha). Third, based on Shanae Foster’s principle of electron compression in deoxyribonucleic acid, which will be discovered in the year 2028. Steve and Natasha will henceforth be immune to the ravages of time. They will never age, another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Romanogers

**Author's Note:**

> Age of Adaline prompt (by myself). Inspirated by Age of Adaline and soulmate things. Pardon my bad English because English isn't my Mother language :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Peggy... I'm sorry' That was Steve's last thought before his body went into an innoxic reflex which instantly stopped his breathing, then slowly his heartbeat.
> 
> " Hold on!! " someone yelled before dive in to the river and tried to help him.

1944\. Dr. Erskine's Laboratorium.

It was passed one weeks after Steve was injected by super-serum. But, he was nothing experienced something which could changed or made him better. He still the skinny Steve who also has asthma.

" How could the serum doesn't work?! " Steve asked (though sounded more like natter) to Dr. Erskine. Dr. Erskine smiled bitterly.

" I don't know, Steve. And I'm so sorry. I think I missed something, the materials or the steps. I really sorry, Steve. I know you put all your hope in this serum. " Steve just lowered his head when that answer came from Dr. Erskine's mouth.

" You know what, Doctor? I think I need to go somewhere for some days. I think I need some fresh air. " Steve decided whilst start packing his stuff and put on his coat.

" All right. Maybe you can call Peggy and– "

" No. I can't make her know what's really happened here. I just.. gotta go somewhere. " with that Steve went out from Dr. Erskine's Laboratorium leaving Dr. Erskine who looked wretched. Steve drove his car to his parents' small cottage. But, when he passed the bridge. Suddenly, he felt light-headed and caused him to lost his direction. He hit the guardrail of the bridge which made from wood and sunk his car into the river. He started to gasp, his asthma relapsed. Slowly, after escaped from his car. He struggled to save himself. But, it was too late. Steve's eyes slowly closed. He could felt litres of water already entranced his lung.

 _Peggy... I'm sorry._ That was Steve's last thought before his body went into an innoxic reflex which instantly stopped his breathing, then slowly his heartbeat.

" Hold on!! " someone yelled before dive in to the river and tried to help him. After splashes of water, turned out a red-haired lady swam and tried to save Steve. She reached Steve's hands, shaked his body but she got no respond. So, she gave Steve artificial breathing and suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the vehicle, discharging half a billion volts of electricity and producing 60,000 amperes of current.

The effects were the charge defibrillated Steve’s heart whose also was hand-in-hand with the red-haired lady. Then, he was jolted out and causing him to open his eyes and draw his first breath in 2 minutes and realized his serum already (finally) worked on him and caused his body changed into (too much) better shape. He realized that someone had tried to help him. He remember the emerald green-eyed and red-haired whose belong to the lady who tried to save him. That was his first view after he opened his eyes under the water because strucked by the lightning. So he dive back but couldn’t found the person’s body who tried to help him. He swam under the water for almost 10 minutes. He just realized that he had no problem with breathing again because his asthma was vanished just like Dr. Erskine's promise. But, he couldn't found the red haired lady. He swam to the riverbank -still couldn't found the red-haired lady. Steve walked and found a black car whose seems like owned by the red haired-lady. He took a look to the license plate of the black car and the numbers of that plate had already noted in his mind without he even tried to memorizing. And, since that night he couldn't forget the red-haired lady. He was in her debt, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally, the first chapter of this fic was posted. To be honest, at first I was confused which plot I'm gonna use. Steve saved by Natasha or Natasha saved by tiny!Steve but ended tried to save tiny!Steve, too. But, I think it would make more reasonable if its Steve who saved by Natasha and he could make it home but still thinking about Natasha --the one who saving his life. And, the story will be going like my first thought (though It wont inevitably if suddenly I'd like to change the plot). That's all! Now, I'm still working on the next chapters and my other romanogers' fic titled You Are My Happy Ending (If you interested, please check that story out! ;))  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks :)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> P. S. I think the best song which suit this chapter was Hold On by Shel & Gareth Dunlop (Soundtrack of The Best of Me). That's why I'm (and I will) naming the titles of each chapter with songs title.


End file.
